


All for You

by BumbleBooty



Series: Tumblr Inspired Fics [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, absolute schmoop, followed by a wonderful dickin, jazz gets some, prowl is a lucky mech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBooty/pseuds/BumbleBooty
Summary: With their one-vorn anniversary coming up, Jazz sets up a date night for his beloved enforcer- fully prepared to change it up for the big occasion.





	All for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TempleVevHelm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleVevHelm/gifts).



> I couldn't tell if you were joking. I needed no further incentive, so have a prelude to 'A Bite To Eat'.
> 
> For http://citrus-art-and-life.tumblr.com/ !
> 
> Beta'd by my friend DriftingStarrySkies

Prowl's wings stood high behind him as he typed on his computer console, finishing the report for the criminal he  _finally_  put behind bars where he belonged. The serial killer had evaded him for vorns, and the Praxian was  _more_  than happy to watch him rot behind bars. He just had to finish putting this last line or so, and then he was dismissed for three whole orns to enjoy time off with his lover. He still had to figure out where they were going for their anniversary, but at least there was little chance of being pulled mid-meal for another dead mech in an alley. Every mech and femme understood how important that first vorn of a relationship was, and all of his co-workers had pitied Prowl for having such a difficult case during this delicate time. Needless to say, the party that would begin when he left for the day would result in several officers applying for days off tomorrow. 

With a few final keystrokes, the document was submitted- and Prowl allowed himself a rare slouch, exventing slowly as a grin spread over the usually-stern faceplate. For  _once_ , everything was settling as it should be. He was quick to straighten as the entry bell buzzed, and a junior officer poked their head in. 

"Excuse me s _ir_ -" he cleared his intake mid-sentence, and Prowl managed to bite back the chuckle at the crack of the newly branded Enforcer's vocalizer. "-Sir, But you have a visitor. I tried to convince him to wait in the lobby, but he just... _ **wouldn't**_." The junior officer gave a quick glance back, obviously intimidated by the mech standing out of visual range. This garnered Prowl's interest, and he permitted them with a nod. "Allow them in. It's probably an aristocrat or somethi-  _JAZZ?!"_  Prowl's wings shot up like a petro rabbit’s ears, and he couldn't help the twinge of fear that struck his spark. His lover had  _never_  come to his office before.

"Heeey there beautiful~ I was wonderin' what yer office looked like!" The other black-and-white added, twirling in a slow circle to investigate the room further. Prowl stood slowly, trying his best not to crash in front of the new recruit. "Is...everything okay? You've... never approached me at work before." Jazz's helm lulled towards Prowl, and a mischievous field licked over the Praxian's. The recruit shifted pedes and he obviously figured out who the 'mystery mech' was, and excused himself with a poorly hidden grin. Jazz took advantage of the newfound privacy and slid his arms around Prowl's neck. Prowl settled slightly when Jazz began nuzzling him affectionately. 

"M' Fine love. I just got a message from one of your co-workers sayin' I could come an steal ya away a lil early as a reward for catchin' Proxy. Sooo, I took tha' liberty ta order some goodies from  _Ka-trchike_  an I was hopin' we could sneak off to the park." Jazz purred, nuzzling Prowl's jaw affectionately. Prowl's wings fluttered with relief, before he tilted his helm down for a soft kiss.  

Jazz eagerly responded, pressing their frames together as much as he could while caressing the back of the Enforcer's helm. It was still a rather chaste kiss- one that overflowed with affection, but still held tightly to the social code that all Praxians followed to their deaths- and said Praxian was quick to end it with an embarrassed flutter of his sensor panels. White servos rested on black hips (a respectful distance from anything indecent, thank you very much), thumbing the built-in speakers of the lyrical mech. Prowl followed this with a soft press of his chevron to Jazz' fore helm, and the Polyhexian stole one smaller kiss from his lover before smiling widely. "You should log out of your computer so we can go. I got three orns wit' ya all to mahself, and Ah'm rather excited ta get started." 

Prowl hummed softly, adding pressure to the nuzzle once more before breaking away and reclaiming his chair. He only had to approve the emails in his inbox, and then he was free. Jazz took the opportunity to explore, mildly amused that the younger mech's cleanliness had  _obviously_  spilled over into his workplace. Jazz browsed along a shelf of datapads, lifting one to glance through the contents of the interesting- **accounting book**. Jazz' grin dropped, and he re-shelved it with an annoyed sigh- Purposefully placing it in the next slot over for the enjoyment of messing with his lover. Prowl gave him an amused glance, before eying where he was standing. "Would you like to do some work off the clock love?" 

Jazz shot him a glare that the Praxian clearly recognized, even through the cobalt visor over Jazz' optics. Prowl dismissed it with a playful wing-waggle before returning to his typeset. Jazz wandered over, resting his servos on Prowl's shoulders. He off lined his optics, allowing his visor to power down while he basked in the feel of his lover's tightly-controlled field. After a few kilks of the sharp  _tappa-tappa-tap_  of servos on a keyboard, Prowl shifted in his chair to affectionately nuzzle his lover once more.  Jazz activated his optics with a happy flash. "All done?"  Prowl nodded, tilting his helm to steal another short kiss. 

"Let us leave, before more work finds me." He chuckled, signing out of his console and powering it down. He respectfully offered Jazz his arm, who looped them together with an affectionate squeeze. Guiding his lover out, Jazz couldn't help the twinge of pride in his field as another officer playfully whistled as they left. 

Jazz really liked Prowl's co-workers. They were all mostly Praxian or Iaconian, but there was one bonded pair of Polyhexian that helped to lower the standards of the whole department. Thankfully they had, or Prowl might have lost substantial respect when he changed his color scheme so early into their relationship. That kind of claim didn't usually happen until the one vorn mark, but Prowl deemed Eight Vexes of the Vorn was more than enough to abandon his former black and gold.  Besides, the two other Polyhexians have been absolutely essential for helping Jazz get settled-  _and_  hooking him and Prowl up. 

Prowl held the elevator for Jazz, who slid in with a flirtatious sway of his hips. Judging from the sudden case of the flutters that overtook Prowl's wings, He was certain the younger had noticed.  With another grin, two more whistles, and several well-wishes, they were free of the precinct. Jazz bumped Prowl's hip playfully with his own, transforming with his usual flare and pulling into traffic. 

The drive was blissfully uneventful, and Jazz courteously gave Prowl some quiet time to get out of 'work mode'. Sometimes, it was difficult for the Praxian to switch between his Enforcer coding and his civilian coding. The curb beside the monochrome pair's favorite goodie shop was empty enough to transform right on the sidewalk. Usually, they had to drive another block to a designated transformation area because of the sidewalk congestion. Jazz eagerly bounced on his pedes as Prowl's plating finished setting, and he eagerly took the offered arm. The soft smile indicated it was safe to ask questions to his lover, not to the Lead Detective Enforcer of the Fifth Transfer Division.  

"So Proooowler~ What'd the big bot say bout the big arrest?" Jazz asked, pressing his chest into Prowl's arm lightly as the door automatically opened for them. Prowl's wings flicked happily as he nodded to the elderly violet femme behind the counter. The Polyhexian femme straightened slightly, a wide grin blossoming across her face as Prowl lightly brushed Jazz' knuckles with his own. "He was very pleased overall. I may get a bonus depending on how fast Proxy gets locked up. If my personal opinion counts, we should be able to go visit your creators sooner than anticipated." 

Jazz purred his engine happily, stepping up to the counter and releasing his lover’s arms- only to throw them around the elderly femme while cooing "Kaka!" The femme happily returned his hug, pushing his helm to rest on her shoulder as she smiled at the enforcer behind Jazz. 

"Good orn to you Trchike, how is your day?" Prowl's 'polite' tone always frightened most Mecha, making them believe they were being formally interrogated. Trchike however, saw the formality at face value- and understood that Prowl was genuinely a personable mech.

Trchike grinned widely, stoking between Jazz' audials with a pleased hum. "Ohhh, rather well. The drug ring downstairs brought in a good sum this morning, and my lovely courtesans all returned with large checks!" Prowl shot her a very unamused look, but Jazz simply barked a laugh, crawling to sit on the femme's lap. "Ohhh, got any of the good stuff left? I could use some fun!" He cooed, lovingly nuzzling the femme. Prowl huffed an amused vent, and rolled his optics. "The last thing this city needs is the two of  _you_  driving around impaired." Both burst out laughing, and Trchike's grand creation/cook- another Polyhexian femme named Ignition- yelled 'BURN' from the kitchen.

Prowl wiggled his wings ever-so-slightly in an obvious sign of amusement, and Trchike patted a cracked servo against Jazz' lower back. "Fun aside darling, did I hear an arrest has been made? Who was it this one, tell your Kaka youngin'." Trchike gave him a half-serious look, obviously expecting an impaired driver or general disturbance.

Prowl tipped his helm slightly, trying to hold back his grin as his wings flicked upwards into a prideful position. "As you know, this is... 'Confidential' until the press release next week." A smart grin from Trchike ensured the entire town would know by sundown. "My team and I captured "The Moonlighter" earlier this orn.  He was apprehended mid-assault with many thanks to an informant who put their spark at risk to catch him- and yes, they will make a full recovery. The evidence collected at the scene confirmed him to be the killer we've been after, and if Primus smiles on us all he will be in captivity for a  _very_  long time."  Jazz slid off the shell-shocked femme's lap, but burst out laughing as she threw her hands up with an ecstatic squeal. Forcing herself to her pedes , she made her way around the counter. 

The commotion of a tray being dropped sounded from the kitchen, and a light blue femme came barreling out the double-doors with arms open. Prowl was effectively squashed from both sides by the femmes, as they both congratulated him on a job-well-done. Prowl sputtered and tried his best not to accidentally touch something improper, winding up just holding his servos slightly out to the side and balling them into fists.  Iggy- Trchike's grand creation- was the first to let go, bounding over to Jazz to hug him as well. 

Prowl's wings resumed their wiggling, and Trchike held the younger mech's face in her servos. "This is why we put our faith in you all. It will be a good feeling to walk home during the night cycle and not worry about disappearing. Tell your team they have free goodie-basket's waiting at my shop when they are able to collect them."  Prowl nodded appreciatively, sending off an informal ping as the elder femme let his- now undeniably blue- faceplate go. Jazz lovingly slipped his arms around Prowl's waist, having slipped over after Ignition had run back to the kitchen to spread the good news.

Trchike lead the pair to a booth in the corner, sitting in the seat across from them. "Iggy will bring out some fresh made goodies for you all while your order finishes. With one happy occasion under the belt, tell me about the next-  what do you have planned for your one-vorn?" The femme rested her back against the seat, and Jazz bit his lip tellingly. Prowl just looked sheepish. "I am...afraid I have not had time to plan. With the recent spree Proxy- the Moonlighter-, had been on, I've spent much of the last quartex at the precinct."  

Trchike gave them a sorrowful look, placing a servo on her chest. Her helm turned to Jazz, who was actively wiggling in his chair in a failed attempt to stay calm. "Thankfully, it seems this one had some time to prepare then. Probably for the better, since he was the one that approached you." The Polyhexian giggled, taking Prowl's servo in his own under the table. "Well, I ain't planned too much. I knew Prowler'd be tired wit'  allatha scrap goin on, ¹ Sa Ah Pr'tty m'ch j'st pl'nn'd f'r Ah n'ght 'n th' t'wn, An w' c'ld g' h'm an-" Prowl's laughter cut him off, and the Polyhexian gave him a confused look. "W ² '?" 

Trchike rolled her optics, shaking her head as if it was the most off-putting experience she'd ever had. "Th' P'r Pr'x'n D'n G't th 'cc'nt. ³ " Prowl's wings wiggled once more, and he gave her a half-sparked glare. "Th' L'ck'f v'w'ls M'ss's w't 'm.⁴ " Jazz snorted and nuzzled his lover with a wide grin. " 'N Th' c's', 'mm' l't 'm fr'g  _m'h_  'nt' th' b'rth. y'nn', n' t'p. H' 'nt d'n' 't y't! ⁵" 

Prowl's suspicion grew as the two broke into squeals and giggles, the older femme pushing the younger monochrome's hands playfully before both dissolved into the full-click speech the cavern-dwellers were so known for. Judging from Jazz' increased flailing, he had  _plans_. Prowl couldn't help but be concerned with the underlying legalities.  Eventually the clicks got loud enough to earn a shriek from the kitchen, and Iggy stuck her helm out once more to add her two-minutes worth of clicks in. Prowl just watched all of this in absolute amusement as the Kaonite new-hire shyly brought out the treats. 

Prowl accepted them with a soft smile, and the newbie glances between the excited Polyhexians. "Excited, huh?" He asked, chuckling a little bit. Prowl gave the two a quick glance, then wiggled his wings once more. "Apparently so. How long have you worked here? I haven't seen you before." The new mech shifted his stance slightly, grinning nervously. "About two datacyles sir. My creators sent me to stay with my grand-creators for the duration of my schooling." Prowl nodded, offering him one of the treats as he patted the open spot on the booth beside him. The mech grinned as he accepted one, before sitting beside the Praxian. Prowl struck up a full conversation with the new-hire as the group made progress through the snacks. "There are several good institutions to choose from. Which are you to attend?"

"I'm actually trying to become a local enforcer. I really like the area, and I want to specialize in youngling programs. I've...seen a lot back in Kaon. If I can help even one person, it will be worth it. I can't help but notice your markings... what department are you in?"

Prowl smiled softly, taking a sip of energon to wash down the iron wafer he had been chewing on. "My specialty is homicide, but I will also serve as a beat officer if it is slow in the department. Our sub-section is specialty crimes, such as arson or serial killings." The young mech winced, chewing slowly on a platinum filled copper jelly. "That is...rather dark if I must say." Prowl simply hummed in agreement, and Jazz decided to grace the conversation with his presence. 

"Yeah, but somebot's gotta put the baddies behind bars. An Prowler here's got some specialty processor that makes it easier to solve those kindsa crimes. He's real useful to his team." Prowl's wings fluttered nervously as he sputtered lightly. Jazz cut off any arguments with a quick kiss. Thankfully, the pre-ordered basket saved the enforcer from any further embarrassment. 

The basket was littered with the courting pair's favorite goodies, all wrapped up in the shop's signature blue basket.  Jazz happily hugged the basket close, setting his head on the tin of rust sticks to purr at Prowl. Trchike snickered as Prowl leaned forwards, softly kissing Jazz' cheek and stealing a chromium cracker. Jazz' ensuing pout earned a chuckle from his lover. 

The two were shooed towards the door, Trchike clicking something to Jazz- who crooned a happy tune as he carried the basket out. Prowl turned as he was 'coaxed' out, but Trchike knew what he was about to ask. "It's already paid for, youngin! Go enjoy your anniversary! Have some fun for this old spark!" 

Prowl outright laughed as Ka-Trchike pushed them out the door, chirping something to Jazz as he sub-spaced the basket. The polyhexian cheered and spun with a wave, bounding up the now-packed sidewalk as he weaved through the post work foot-traffic. Prowl followed with mild amusement, and Jazz only annoyed bystanders at most. Prowl calmly followed his bouncy lover, smiling as he transformed in the designated zone. Jazz cheekily pulled out while Prowl was mid-transformation, and pulled out into the street to zip away in the rush. 

Prowl followed with an excited rev, throughly enjoying the merry chase he was lead on- rarely catching glimpses of his lover far ahead, weaving through traffic and rounding corners with a flash of polished chrome. He was eventually led to their favorite park, and the chase slowed to a quiet roll as Jazz allowed Prowl to catch him. They quietly admired the crystal gardens, following the winding path until they reached their favorite private corner. Jazz transformed first, stretching widely before sitting between two towering crystals. Prowl sat beside him, and Jazz set the basket between them. Jazz picked up the small mercury pellet, holding it out for Prowl to eat. The enforcer flushed lightly, leaning in to take the pellet with his dentae. Jazz purred lightly, leaning in quickly to pull the flustered mech into a kiss. 

Prowl made a quiet noise of surprise, but allowed himself to return the languid kiss. A servo lightly rested on Jazz' upper thigh, savoring the Mercury and how it melted against their tongues. Prowl separated the kiss quickly once he realized how far he had let the kiss progress. His fans whirred quietly as Jazz gave him a satisfied grin, licking some melted Mercury off his lower lip. "Missed ya too babe~" He purred, taking a silica wafer to munch on as the Praxian grabbed a cobalt jelly. Jazz snickered and slid himself closer, holding a tin cracker in his dentae. 

Prowl hesitated, glancing towards the singular entrance of their little corner before leaning in, breaking the cracker with his teeth and kissing Jazz once more. It was far too easy to continue on like this for a while, trading wafers, cookies, capsules, crackers, chips, cakes, jellies, and a small container of highly concentrated energon phosphate that was used as a dip. It truly wasn't hard to put a dent in the small feast, and even less effort was required to make Prowl's fans spin much too high. Jazz was in no better condition, seeing how he had an undeniable urge to see how well these crystals resonated moans. It certainly didn't help that the Praxian was pinned against one of the massive pillars, wings flapping against the surface as his lap was warmed by a rather amorous Polyhexian. 

The two didn't stop their kisses until voices started echoing around them, and they scrambled apart just before being seen in a rather...compromising position. Jazz was smart enough to stuff a last jelly in his mouth before he said something stupid, and Prowl beat down his fans just before the group of young mecha rounded the corner. 

The tallest seemed surprised, not seeming to realize what  _exactly_  his friends had just walked in on. "G-Good orn officer! We didn't realize this corner was occupied." The group seemed apologetic, and Jazz covered his mouth while he chewed the goodie. Prowl summoned all of his professionalism to respond. "It is quite alright. We were just finishing up anyway, as I am off-duty at the moment." The younglings relaxed, approaching and sitting beside the older mecha.  Jazz rolled his wrist, almost willing himself to chew faster- much to the amusement to the others around him. Prowl simply teased him with a slight grin. "That's why you don't put a whole Lithium gel in your mouth at once." 

Prowl shook his helm as what seemed to be the youngest tried to imitate the Polyhexian's full cheeks. Jazz immediately puffed his slightly fuller, wiggling his pedes and humming happily. Prowl offered some of the goodies to the younglings, asking questions of their schooling and community as Jazz playfully pinged him rather...indecent things. Eventually the goodies were all consumed, and the two lovers said their goodbyes to the group of younglings. The youngest puffed his cheeks at Jazz, and Prowl subspaced the basket as goodbyes were said. Jazz happily puffed his cheeks out in return before laughing, waving a goodbye and linking his arm with Prowl's.

After the group was left behind, Jazz flushed his field against Prowl, kissing his shoulder while the tall crystals still hid them from the public. Prowl willingly followed his fellow monochrome through the maze they had learned long ago, transforming once they had reached the street to return to their home. Jazz stayed possessively close to his lover during the return trip. The drive seemed to flash past their processors, and soon enough they were slamming their apartment door shut so Prowl would hold his lover against the wall and kiss him senseless. 

 Jazz tugged Prowl onto the lift, palming the button blindly as his other servo slipped up to caress the back of Prowl's helm. Prowl tipped his helm, changing the angle to deepen the kiss fully, His servos caressed Jazz's hips, holding his smaller frame close as the lift jolted to a stop. Jazz moaned quietly at the rough press of Prowl's frame against his own, shuddering hard as he pressed their lips together harder. The lift unlocked behind them, and Jazz pressed his servos against Prowl's hood, squeezing his headlights teasingly as he pushed just hard enough to break the kiss so he could mutter "Ah wanna try soothin new tonight babe." quietly. 

Prowl purred lightly, kissing Jazz' jaw as he pulled him towards the bed. "What do you have in mind?"  Prowl asked, sitting on the edge of the berth and coaxing the Polyhexian to straddle his lap. "Weeeellllll...~" Jazz purred, pressing Prowl back to lay flat on the berth. Jazz tilted his helm lightly, keeping his engine purring as he lightly tugged on Prowl's grille. "Ah've been thinkin bout how we usually face- dun get me wrong, I adore feelin ya around me. Yer intoxicatin when you're in pleasure love...but  _you've_  never felt  _me._ " 

Prowl's fans stuttered to a stop, shock overtaking his features for a brief moment before his fans came back online hard. Prowl pushed himself up onto his palms, looking Jazz over as he lightly kneaded the padding. "I-" He swallowed hard, his optics flickering back up to Jazz' visor. "Are you certain?" Jazz purred in his harmonics, leaning forwards and claiming another heated kiss. Prowl's servo hesitates before gripping Jazz' hip, pushing him sideways towards the berth as he shifts his pede to brace against the berth. With a good shove, Prowl manages to push them up onto the berth, twisting to pin Jazz against the berth. Jazz let out a shuddering exvent, spreading his legs to frame Prowl's hips. The other's hesitance was obvious, and Jazz stroked between his doorwings soothingly. "It's okay babe. Just...just explore. Do what I do whenever I play wit cha."

Prowl exvented slowly, before gently stroking his servos against the white plating of Jazz' stomach. His lips claimed Jazz' once more to enjoy a languid kiss, and servos grew bolder as he slowly began to explore. His lips trailed from Jazz' own to taste his jaw, chin, throat, bust- slowly making his way down Jazz' frame until he was settled between white thighs to lick the seams of his interface panel. Jazz exvented once more, allowing his panel to click aside and bare his valve to his lover- his outer seal gone in the name of self-servicing, but Prowl knew the secondary seal guarding his gestation chamber was still intact. Jazz pulled a pillow down to rest his head on, and shifted his pedes to a more relaxed position. 

Prowl simply kissed the valve, chuckling nervously as Jazz' plating shifted and reset before Prowl eagerly dove in, earning a squeal from Jazz before dissolving into a deep moan and arching up into the feeling of Prowl's glossa tasting the inner wall of his valve. Prowl gripped his hips, pulling Jazz ever-so-slightly closer before holding him down to put him further at Prowl's mercy. Jazz whimpered lightly as Prowl nuzzled his anterior node- frag him for using his own tricks- gasping as the glossa forced itself deeper into his body. 

Prowl's left servo shifted, using his forearm and servo to hold down Jazz' hips, his right servo shifting to gently trace the lower ring of Jazz' valve. The slight push of his pointer digit earned a whine and a roll of the shoulders. Thankfully the lubricant that had already pooled served as more than substantial to assist the slide into his valve. Prowl was gentle with the push through, and Jazz felt no pain in the slightest. It was far too easy to relax under Prowl, his optics off lining while his mouth hung agape, whimpering once more as his glossa was replaced with a second digit- his glossa sliding up to circle his node, sealing his lips around it to suckle lightly. 

Jazz rolled his helm back further, pressing his helm against the berth while his servos drifted up to caress Prowl's helm and chevron. Prowl couldn't help but moan as servos danced over his chevron, releasing the pulsing white node to stare heatedly up his lover's frame. "Am I doing...well?" Jazz burst out laughing, one servo covering his frame as he snickered. "Oh Primus.  _Yeah_  babe, yer doin great. Just...like. More, kay?" Prowl grinned and bit his lip, carefully sliding a third finger into Jazz' valve while he gave the node a flat-tongued lick. 

He couldn't seem to recall the next few minutes, having been throughly distracted by his lover. Regretfully, Prowl deemed his prepped enough to stop. He pushed himself onto his palms, readjusting to hover over the other black-and-white with a nervous grin. "Are...I mean, do you feel..."Prowl signed in minor annoyance, his face flushing blue as he finally gave up on what he was trying to say. Jazz got the point though, and leaned up to kiss the Praxian lightly. "Yeah babe. Just do what I do, you've been doin' great so far." 

Prowl leaned over to grab the tube of artificial lubricant and a protectant roll, but Jazz snagged the colorful package of the protectant and tore it open for the enforcer. Prowl's wings fluttered hard, and Jazz gripped Prowl's spike to roll the thin silica barrier down the shaft. Prowl would never verbally admit to the way his servo shook as he spread the artificial lube over his spike. In return, Jazz would never admit to the half-strangled noise he would call a 'moan' as Prowl lined up and pushed inside him  _ever so slowly_. 

Jazz gripped Prowl's shoulders, his helm resting against the pillow as the pressure between his thighs increased, his valve rolling as the enforcer's thick spike breached him. After a perceived eternity, Prowl was grinding up against that delicate inner seal. Jazz shuddered at the hungry growl from above, and Prowl leant forwards to kiss him as he broke through with a solid thrust- the keen of pain quickly morphing into a squeal of delight as his ceiling node lit up for the first time, pleasure surging through his frame like someone had lit his energon. An arm wormed under his waist as Prowl helped to support his hips, gently rocking backwards before thrusting forwards sharply, moaning deeply as Jazz squealed once more. 

Time and consciousness blurred around them, the world dissolving to the  _in out in out oh primus please give me more!_  , and the digging and scratching of servos against Prowl's back as Jazz' cries of mindless pleasure rang through his audials like gunshots. It was over painfully quickly though, as the inexperience of the array caused that familiar peak far too soon for the pair's liking- but neither could find the will to move. It didn't really matter though, as they had three whole orns to explore their newfound pleasures. 

**Author's Note:**

> (I apologize for the length of this, but...ya know. Useful info/explanations.)
> 
> I don't really know what cybertronians would call 'months' of their vorns (like an orbital cycle is an earth month). So, m using Vexes. As a general, there are 10 Vexes in a vorn. I will change this if I find an official term later.  
> Pretty much, prowl switched his paint 9 months into a one-year relationship, but the time is expanded for cybertronian use.
> 
> Polyhexians and Iaconians have a very poor relationship, but Praxians and Polyhexians have a tremulous relationship in general. However, this can lean either way depending on the particular Praxian. Therefore, Jazz and Prowl tend to hang out in the 'upper lower end (not quite the slums, but not a suburb either)' of Iacon with other polyhexians for Jazz' safety. Trchike's shop is located towards the middle of this district, and Jazz/Prowl's apartment is near this shop- but closer to the surburban area of Iacon than the slums. I will go into more detail on this area in a different fic i plan on writing, because I love Trchkie too much to not use her again. 
> 
> Jazz calls the shopkeep Ka-trchike, which im using to mean a form of 'Lovely Lady' or 'Dear Friend'. It's a headcannon that Polyhexians have nicknames for everyone, and different prefixes will show what they think of you.  
> Ka= beloved or lovely (used for close friends or mentors. Kind of like a grandmotherly/playfully respectful term)  
> Va= Professional nicknames. (Like Boss) (Vi is an informal version of it. For instance, when jazz first met Optimus, he would call him Va-Prim, or something of the equivalant. When they became close, it was Vi-Prim)  
> Krtch= an awful swear. This varies based on dialect, but anything starting with 'kr' can usually be considered a very, very impolite thing to say in decent company. Use your imagination on what it would be. (I would consider it a base measurement that is has to be worse than things like motherfucker though. This be a /fightin'/ word.)
> 
> It is also a headcannon that the more excited Jazz gets, the worse the accent gets. So he just slowly becomes entirely unintelligible if he gets super excited. Translation for excited Polyhexians:  
>  1) So I pretty much just planned for a night on the town, and we could go home and-  
> 2) What?  
> 3) The Praxian Don't get the Accent.  
> 4) The lack of vowels messes with them.  
> 5) In that case, I'm gonna let him frag /me/ into the berth. Yanno, on top. He ain't done it yet!


End file.
